


Sunlight and other Lovely Things

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: For lavender-lotion who requested: MORNING CUDDLES with steter please!!!





	Sunlight and other Lovely Things

**Author's Note:**

> Wear your rose-tinted glasses for optimum sappiness. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Stiles woke up slowly. It was a change from his normal mile-a-minute mad dash to get the day started and finish the million things he’d lined up for himself, so to wake up warm and cozy at midday on a Sunday was nothing short of bliss. There was just one thing missing.

“What are you doing up there?” He asked Peter sleepily as he rolled over to face him. Peter was sitting up, shamelessly nude and just barely preserving his modesty with a sheet draped haphazardly around his thighs, reading. He was wearing the reading glasses nobody but Stiles was allowed to know about, looking softly rumpled in the sunlight streaming through their window. 

“Just admiring the view,” Peter replied, leaning away to put his book down. “You’re cute when you sleep.”

Stiles grinned and buried his face in his pillow. “I’m always cute.”

“That you are.” Peter shifted so he was laying down and Stiles wriggled closer until his face was smushed in Peter’s shoulder. He felt strong arms wrap around him and sighed as he was pulled closer until they were chest to chest. Mornings were always his favourite time of the day, even when he couldn’t laze around like they were now, he stilled loved them; mornings were when he got to see Peter in his most raw form, before he put his armour on for the day. He was warm and soft and felt like home more than Stiles ever thought possible when they started this thing. “What are you thinking about?” Peter murmured quietly into his hair.

“Just how much I love you,” Stiles kissed the skin in front of him quickly, “and about how I lucky I am that you love me, too.” The arms around him tightened in a comforting squeeze.

“Always, sweetheart.”


End file.
